


Lost of the Towers

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deaf, Near Blindness, Other, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: How the Autobots found Mirage.





	Lost of the Towers

Lost

The acrid smoke of burnt metal and other decaying frames and the harsh scent of chemicals made Hound wish he never has sense a smell that Primus gave him. It has been a couple orbital cycles since the greatest and most beautiful of all architecture complexes was destroyed in hour of which took century to build. The complex was a work of art where it house the Nobles and Elites of Cybertron At least that was what the brochure said about the areas were open to the public The Noble living quarters were of legendary and led to a lot speculation to what the level of luxury was in them. The rubble here is of a collapse tunnel that led to main pavilion of the Towers guest Lobby. 

It was not the first time that Hound lost himself in scenery but it was first time he loses himself in the scene of a horror video. Fresh energon barely registered on his processor that is getting stronger coming this way. It means something or someone is hurt. Lithe figure moves through the rubble quietly down below. It is a mech light grey with dull blue frame. Hound can see the movements are injured and stance is off. 

“Over here!” shouted Hound waving his arms to draw the mech’s attention to a person can render help. It did not work the mech moves slowly to epicenter of the ruin Towers. Hound slide down to where the mech is. Mech still unaware of his presence and Hound stood few yards away. Mech stumble and Hound hands caught him before he went down. “Hey becareful.”

The Blue and White mech turns to face him with a vacant expression. The gold optics has a series of fractures in the left optic and the right is dark. The dark blue hands were crack and chip showing this mech dug himself out and feels the hand go up his frame. “Who is there?”

Hound still holds the left arm in his and steadies the mech by holding his arm in his. “I am Hound.” Pings Ratchet his coordinates. “I am here to help.”

The Blue and White numbly looks around and with free hand feels Hound’s face. “I do not recognize this area. “ Weakly tries to free himself from the grip of the Tracker. “The shadows are not right.”

Ratchet sirens blaring as he approach the two. “I see I actually get a live one.”

The Blue and White mech wrinkle his nose at the smell of burnt wire. “Everything so broken.”

Ratchet grumbled as he transforms to root mode and came look at the mech in question. “Hunh no ID chip.”

“So is he okay?” ask Hound still holding on the blue and white mech

Ratchet snorts as he examines the Blue and white mech while the green scout ask a stupid question. “He can’t hear and barely sees anything. I was even blaring my sirens to get here because you said he is live one. It helps he is in a state of shock.”

Med bay

Ratchet hated the fact the Nobles of highest echelons technically do not exist. Meaning that is no record outside of the Towers of being sparked or forged. It put Ratchet unique position creating file for a new protoform for a grown mech. After cleaning his frame with mild solvent on the blue and white paint be made from the rarest pigments. Ratchet manage to scrape some off the frame so Wheeljack replicate the colors it won’t be as fancy at least it is the same colors. The mech is offline on the medical berth the scratches and dents are not that bad a good buffing will get them out. There are series of gashes on the frame that will new some welding. 

The more critical injuries are the optics. The mech was hit in the helm and the dent is severe but the optic wires is broken one and not mention gold color optic itself is shatter. This mech is made from the best materials so are his optics and perhaps Wheeljack can fuse the glass together. 

Optimus Prime made a point of visiting the med bay. “How is he?’

“Not good but not bad.” Spoke Ratchet as Optimus studies the mech on the berth. “He is a slagging noble. I never seen this quality of frame before in my life. As delicate as he looks it iwas one thing that save his life.”

“Why are you keeping him under?” ask Optimus Prime curious

“It not because I am keeping secrets from him.” Snorts Ratchet. “His audios are completely blown out and his optics are shot. Lack of those two senses is enough tend send him in a panic. The Audio surgery is delicate procedure and then his optics are being sent down to Wheeljack to fuse them together.”

Optimus looks at the chart on the Datapad and gives a perplex field to why it is imcomplete. “So what is actually his designation?’

“Once the audio is done I would like to ask him myself.” Answer Ratchet in sheer annoyance. “If you are asking he has no ID Chip. “ Optimus Prime looks actually surprised for a long moment. “He is a noble and since the records along with the Towers are destroyed it is like I am really starting from scratch. I have not access his processors and I will do so once he is able to hear.”

“Tha’s not the only question Ah have for him?” ask Jazz in mild amusement. “For a Noble he was awfully far from home.” There is a smile to the saboteur face. “Redalert was able to find him on couple security video feed in Iacon or other nearby rallies that Megatron gave. Most tha time he was watching.”

Ratchet curse the silent movements of the Special Ops. “The sonic booms of the explosion overloaded his audio system. I wager he was on the edge on the debris field and also underground when it happen.”

Optimus Prime merely nodded and leaves Ratchet to his work. Jazz shift his position at the lifted face plate of the Noble Mech and gives a glance to the mech lying on the berth. Taking a data cable out and looks at the wrist of the Noble mech find a data port.

“Yer na objectin doc?” ask Jazz watching the medic

“You know the dangers.” Spoke Ratchet coolly

Jazz hard link to mech on berth and whistles at the firewalls of the Noble mech and he knew that Ratchet wanted the state of processors. Audios are down and the visual is at 20% and is currently offline. Electro-disruptor is operational but the fuel is diverted to self heal. Basic questions are readily answer his name is Mirage Liguer of the 3rd spiral. Jazz sent a next query was what he doing outside the Tower spirals. Firewall went up around that query. Jazz is startle but he sense the mech is poking at the link as well.

“That was quick.” Noted Ratchet as Jazz came out of the Hardlink. “He must give information quickly.”

“Nope, he didn’t.” spoke Jazz impressed. “All he gav meh was his designation and some basic systems info. Ah caught him tryin to poke in mah processors.”

“You sound impressed.” Spoke Ratchet lifting his optic ridge

“His designation Mirage.” Answer Jazz in quirky smile. “As soon as ping his processor about why he outside the compound the walls went up real fast. I got snippet of data about Electro-disruptor being operational and energy devoted self heal. But ya know about his audio and visual sensors…..so.”

“Ah yes the device that is part of his primary systems.” Spoke Ratchet warily. “According to Wheeljack the device was scanned it is part of his systems like signa ability it is unclear what it does exactly but near as I can tell it creates an optical affect and it either makes him invisible or disguises him. It allow him to evade security grid and sensors.”

“Interestin.” Murmur Jazz in a smirk. “Ah’m guessin tha Raj here needs to make sure he stays here. Ah am going leave Hound here. As for Red Alert Ah going wait on tha.”

Several Deca-Orns later

Mirage sits in a waiting room. Ratchet said his memory files will be sketchy at the time of the event. The room is small already made Mirage uncomfortable. He manage to convince the red guard to leave the door open so he won’t go into panic attack. 

“You are the new Prime personal body guard?” spoke Mirage trying to make small talk

“Yep .” nodded the Red mech “Yah seem jittery.”

“It reminds me of the tunnel…” answer Mirage softly. “when it was collapsing.”

The red mech understood and gave sympathetic gesture. “Being buried alive ain’t easy.”

“Hiya Raj….” Spoke Jazz smoothly

Mirage gave an optic to Ironhide in askance. The weapons specialist shrug. “He does tha with every mech he takes a fancy too..”

“How are the audio and video feeds are working.” Spoke Jazz as he took a seat. 

“They are in adjustment.” Answer the Noble. “I heard my home was destroyed from the hush talk around this base.”

“Sometimes tha rumors can be true.” Spoke Jazz sadly. “Ah am here to talk about yer future.”


End file.
